1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of distinguishing objects on a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method of distinguishing objects (e.g., fingers of a user and a capacitive stylus/touch pen held by the user) on a touch panel by referring to induced capacitance signal distributions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When information is inputted through a touch panel, different input sources have to be identified for obtaining the correct information. For example, when a user's hand holds a capacitive stylus to write on a touch panel, a technique of identifying the capacitive stylus needs to be employed to avoid misrecognizing the user's hand as the capacitive stylus. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional method for solving the misrecognition is to restrict the range of writing of the capacitive stylus by modifying the hardware of the input apparatus (e.g., a touch panel 100). However, the restricted area of writing would lead to input inconvenience due to its small size, and users have to write within the restricted range. As the technique develops, writing with the capacitive stylus on the tablet computer panel is more convenient, which may increase the probability that the user's hand and the capacitive stylus contact the touch panel simultaneously. Although the conventional method which restricts the range of writing shown in FIG. 1 can solve the misrecognition problem, it brings a lot of inconvenience, such as the need to adjust the range of writing frequently.